True Love Blooms More Than Once
by Supersnazzi
Summary: When Yume met the Sohma family she thought that it was a once in a lifetime experience but what happens when she falls in love with one of the Sohma's and confronts Akito about it..?
1. Chapter 1

True Love Blooms More Then Once Chapter 1

"Tohruuuuu" a young green eyed brunette called.

Tohru turned around and waved." Yume" she smiled.

Yume ran up to her. "So who are your friends..?" she asked.

There were three of them. One had purplish grayish hair, the other an orange and the last one Blonde.

The blonde spoke." I'm Momiji Sohma, and this here is Yuki Sohma and Kyo Sohma "he smiled.

"Shut-up already let's just get home already I'm starving" complained Kyo.

"Then how about you shut-up and continue walking" mumbled Yuki.

"What was that?" Kyo yelled.

Tohru interfered."Please...Dont fight we have a guest."

"That's right" Momiji chimed in.

Yume just stood there smiling happily." It's ok" she replied.

They all started to walk.

"So these are the Sohma's you're living with..?" asked Yume.

Tohru nodded." Yes their all like a second family to me."

Yume chuckled. "I can see that."

As they were walking Yume's shoe came untied without her knowing and she tripped hitting Momiji and making him transform.

POOF

"What just happened..?" asked Yume while looking at Momiji's clothes and a yellow bunny in front of her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well so far so good…to me at least. Poor yume though she really is clumsy little girl.

Yume: AM NOT !

Me: sips tea are too...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kyo,Yuki and Tohru's eyes widened.

Momiji smiled and spoke. "This is the Sohma curse when were hugged by a member of the opposite sex we transform into our vengeful spirts.Obviously I'm the rabbit ,Yuki here is the rat and Kyo is—"

Kyo cut him off. "The cat, I'm not in the "true zodiac".."

Yume nodded in an understanding matter.

"Just don't tell anyone okay?" Momiji asked.

Yume nodded again but Tohru had a sorrowful look on her face.

"What's wrong Tohru" Yume asked.

She immediately went back to normal "Nothing! " She yelled.

Everyone plugged their ears then laughed.

Poof! Momiji transformed back. He got dresses behind a bush then they continued walking.

"Where do you live Yume..?" Momiji asked cheerfully.

"Near a HUGE Estate.." she replied.

"What estate..?" they all exclaimed.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I can take you to my house if you all want.." Yume proposed.

"Sorry Miss Yume but I have a lot to do with the student council forgive me.." Yuki informed.

"Oh no problem maybe some other time, how about you Tohru ,Kyo or you Momiji..?" she asked with a hopeful look.

"I can't,gatta go to Shishous house" Kyo said then ran off screaming I'M GANNA BE LATE !

"Well how about you Tohru..or you Momiji..?" Yume looked at them both.

"Well…I'm visiting mom today I'm so sorry Yume please forgive me.."Tohru pleaded.

Yume patted Tohru's head then looked at Momiji.

He smiled." Of course I'll go !"

Then Momiji Yume and Tohru all parted ways and headed toward Yume's house.

They turned down a few roads, then kept forward then turned down one more road and reached her house.

"Uh… Yume…" asked Momiji.

Yume looked down to him." Yes.." she asked.

"You're aware that you live next to the Sohma Estate right..?" he asked looking up at her concerned.

Yume smiled stupidly and shook her head." Nope,but now I do " she giggled.

"Well I'd love to come in but if I don't get home Akito will be angry with me" Momiji explained.

_Akito…_Yume thought.

Then a young mid-20's man walked out of the gate to the Sohma Estate greeted Momiji briefly then looked toward Yume.He was wearing a suit.

Yume introduced herself." Hi sir I'm Yume Arakawa."

He nodded in response and in return introduced himself." I'm Hatori Sohma nice to meet you Yume now if you'll excuse me I must be on my way."

She nodded and went inside her house .She ran toward her room and immediately wrote in her daily journal. At the end of the page she put _I also me a man, his name was Hatori Sohma._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

So there is chapter 2 next one up is 3 so be prepared for ANYTHING !

Yume: anything..but..what do you mean…

Me: oh you silly girl just chill out

Hatori:…..walks away…_.i don't even want to know_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning Yume woke up and walked to the Sohma Estate.

Since there wasn't any school that day she wanted to talk with Momiji.

She pushed the button on the outside gate. No one answered so she decided to walk to Tohru's.

Once she got there she saw a black car pull up.Hatori got out of the car.

Yume started to blush. She ran over to him."Hey Hatori." She smiled afterward.

He replied with a quiet hello.

They talked for a few minutes before Tohru opened the door and offered them inside.

Yume couldn't take her eyes off Hatori..and she seemed to think the same of him since he started her down as well.

Yuki and Kyo came downstairs and sat at the table.

Then a young good looking man came from one of the doors.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Short chapter eh..? I think I should've made this one longer but oh well it'll soon be done.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Why Hello Hatori" he said with a huge grin.

Hatori nodded." Hello Shigure…"

Yume jolted up." SHIGURE ?"

Everyone nodded.

Yume looked in shock though, "I've read all your books!" she shook his hands then sat down. She cleared her throat.

Silent fell before them for about 10 minutes before Kyo stood up to break the silence.

"Hey Tohru don't you need to go to the store" he asked.

She smiled and nodded.

"Can I go with you..?" Kyo asked.

"Oh that'd be wonderful" Tohru replied.

After that they got up and left to go to the store.

"Well Yume, I see you've met Hatori..." Shigure grinned.

Yume smiled and nodded.

Hatori then looked to Yume then to Shigure and then to Yuki.

Yuki looked toward Yume." Tomorrow is school. Don't be late..." he teased with a smile.

Yume giggled." Alright Mr.President

"About my stories..."Shigure began." Which one is your—"

Yume cut him off"We can't go back to that summer, but we can always remember…a naughty love story unfolds"

Shigure smiled. "REALLY! You're the first!"

Hatori slumped down and mumbled. "I wonder why..."

Yume got so excited she hugged Shigure.Then before her was a black dog.

"I'm so sorry Shigure!" panicked Yume.

Hatori shot a glance at Yume."You…you mean you know..?" he asked.

Yume shook her head. "But I won't tell anyone I promise!"

"What about Akito..." Hatori asked Shigure.

"We'll take care of him sooner or later." Shigure sighed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

See..Yume is clumsy...and poor Hatori having two idiots sit before him XD

_See volume 2 (manga) page 18 or Volume one of the anime for the story Yume and Shigure was talking about._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A few more days passed…

Yume and Momiji were walking to school together.

They met up with Tohru Yuki and Kyo.

Momiji suddenly stopped." Yuki Kyo I need to talk to you..."

Yuki walked back, Kyo followed.

"Yes. What is It.? "asked Yuki.

Momiji put his head down and mumbled a few words."Akito..wants to meet Yume,he found out.."

"WHAT ? WHEN ?" Kyo exclaimed.

"This afternoon right after school" Momiji said that then ran up to Tohru and Yume and started to smiled and laugh.

"Were lucky your big mouth didn't blow our cover." Yuki mumbled and pushed Kyo as he was walking by.

"Hey shut-up.." Kyo shot back.

Yuki ignored him and just continued walking.

THAT AFTERNOON…

Yume walked with Momiji into the Sohma Estate.

After walking for a while Momiji finally knocked on Akito's door.

"Who is it..?" a voice called.

"Yume.." Momiji answered for her.

Akito flung open the door." Thank you Momiji, Now leave us be..!" the voice yelled.

Yume walked into to cold quiet room and sat down in front of Akito.

All was silent.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Akito slowly walked over to Yume.He put his hand on her cheek and slowly tightened his grip.

"So you've come to know of our secret eh..?" he asked with a calm emotionless voice.

Yume gulped so loud you could hear a faint echo.

Akito titled her head and came to whisper in her ear.

"Maybe I should just erase your memory."

Akito tightened his grip as much as he could.

Yume was so scared she started to tremble and cry."Im so sorry" she murmured.

"What was that..?" Akito asked.

"I..I s-said I'm s-sorry.." stuttered Yume.

"Sorry you say..! WELL SORRY ISNT GOING TO CUT IT" he screamed while he smacked her.

Yume flew onto the floor.

Right as she lifted her head Akito stomped his foot onto her neck, hearing it crack and forcing her back down onto the floor again.

Yume's nose and lip started to bleed. All she could taste was her own blood.

Akito picked her up by the hair." Had enough." He smirked.

She said nothing…just hung there and bled.

Akito got furious." I asked you a question now I expect an answer" he yelled and smashed her head into the floor until the side of her face was completely smeared in the color red.

Akito then threw her onto the floor and kicked her in the face and the body. He started to feel sick so he sat down.

"HATORI" Akito called.

Hatori rushed in." Yes what is it Aki-"Hatori couldn't finish.

There was blood all over Yume.The floor was dyed red. Akito's clenched fist also has blood on it.

"Take her away, I don't want to see her anymore, I'm assigning you to take care of her." Akito demanded in his usual calm voice.

Hatori nodded and bent down to pick up Yume's lifeless body. He then walked out of the room and took her to his house.

Hatori laid her down and got a few wash cloths to clean her face then he applied numerous ointments and bandages.

Two days pass and Yume finally awakens from her deep slumber.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hatori was re-applying ointments and bandages when he saw two beautiful crystal green eyes open up and look at him.

He smiled and greeted her with a hello.Yume looked up at Hatori with a happy smile. A smile of relief.

Her vision was a bit blurry but she could still make out who was looking at her.

"You've been out for two days you need to eat." Hatori suggested.

Yume darted up." TWO DAYS ?" then she saw some food beside her." Eh..? Sushi and rice for breakfast..?" she asked.

Hatori blushed from embarrassment." I didn't know what you liked, but I can make you something else. Just hang on one moment."

Yume tugged on his shirt and shook her head. "No this will be better than anything else." Then she took some chopsticks and started eating away.

Hatori smiled then sat down beside her." Are you sure..your okay..Akito did hurt you, you don't have to hide it." He said quietly but loud enough so she could hear him.

She froze instantly the moment she heard him mutter "Akito"

She started to sink down and sigh heavily.Yume didn't want to force Hatori to see her in this state so she got up and left Hatori's house.

Hatori ran after her." Yume ! Come back!" he shouted.

She didn't respond, just continued walking until she reached the gate of the Sohma Estate. Then from there she found herself walking to Shigure's.

Momiji saw Yume walking, he was curious as of what happened so he decided to follow her.

Once Yume reached Shigure's she banged on the door." Tohru.." she cried with a hoarse voice.

Yuki opened the door.As Yume looked at Yuki, she backed into a tree.She was terrified of Yuki since he resembled Akito some.

Yuki ran to her and grabbed her arms." Miss Yume what's wrong..?" he asked. Then he looked at her arms and noticed her cuts and bruises.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Yume was in a hysterical daze.

Yuki ran inside and told Tohru to come downstairs quickly. Then he called a nearby hospital.

She lay on her side quivering violently.

Yuki came out from the house and ran back to Yume.

He rubbed her back slowly. "Don't worry Yume, Tohru will be right here." he said in a calm voice.

Tohru ran from the house to Yuki and Yume."Yume !" Tohru cried.

The hospital ambulance drove up to where they were.

A few men stepped out and placed Yume on a stretcher.

When the men lifted Yume up Tohru noticed the bruises on her beloved friend.

The men slid Yume's stretcher into the back.Tohru also hopped in the back, she wasn't going to let her friend go alone.

When sitting in the back all Tohru could think was;

_Yume..I have to find out what happened to you…_

When they reached the hospital they took Yume up to the Special Needs wing in room 201.

They put an I.V through her arm and put an oxygen mask on her face.

Tohru started to cry. Seeing Yume in that bed..reminded her of her mother.

Two hours pass and Yume finally wakes up.

Tohru was hunched over in a chair with her head laid softly on her bed.Tohru was holding Yume's hand tightly.

Yume looked at their hands then to Tohru's sleeping face.Tohru winced her eyes open.

Once she got fully-awake and knew Yume was awake the questions came pouring in.

"The bruises and cuts Yume how did you get them!" "Are you alright ?"

Yume told Tohru about everything. Then in return Tohru told Yume about her first run-in with Akito and how it was at school.

Then they both heard a knock on the door.

"Come in..."Yume responded also wiping away her tears.

The person who stood in the doorway was Momiji.

Yume smiled."Hello...Momiji."

"I heard everything...and...seen it too." cried Momiji

Yume smiled softly. "Don't cry."

Momiji looked up." But why…? I saw everything and didn't do a thing." He put his face in his hands.

Yume looked at him. "You could do nothing, so what is there to be sorry..or worried about..?"

Then 3 more guests rushed into the room.

Hatori Kyo and Yuki all ran in.

"Tohru !" Kyo exclaimed.

Yuki said nothing.But Hatori spoke."Yume."

Hatori slowly walked toward her.

Yume looked up at Hatori and just smiled. " Hello Mr.Sohma.."

Momiji stopped crying and looked up in shock, as well did everyone else.

Hatori shook off the feelings he was thinking of as he looked at Yume in that hospital bed."Well...Miss Arakawa, I wish you well."

Hatori then turned his back and left the room.

Everyone knew that there was something between those two.

They used to call one-another by first names..and that's not formality so it was obvious they had some sort of secret-relationship.

"Y-yume.." was all that Tohru could say. She knew nothing that would make her feel better.

"I don't..need to hurt Hatori." she put her head down. "Like Kana did.."

Tohru darted up.She knew if Yume knew about Hatori and Kana then it was obvious they loved one another.

"No! You never hurt him, he loves you and you love him Don't give up so easily Yume !"

Yume didn't budge. She just sat there. Wallowing in her own misery.

Everyone felt that they should leave..so that's exactly what they did.

They didn't want to hurt or disturb Yume any longer.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A few hours pass and then Yume finally came up with a plan.

Around 4:00pm Yume was released from the hospital.

She went to Akito's house. Yume sat before Akito...once again.

"What is it you want now girl…?" he asked with his stale voice.

"I...I didn't want to keep this from you, I love Hatori...and I wish to marry him." Yume responded.

She knew the story of Hatori and Kana.She wasn't going to hurt Hatori like Kana did.

Hatori was walking through the hallway when he heard Yume speaking to Akito...he stood outside Akito's cracked door…watching.

Akito tilted his head in interest. "You know…I think I've heard this before."

Yume looked at Akito with a stern calm face and asked "Do I permission to marry Hatori…Akito..?"

Akito started to laugh hysterically, after he finished laughing he spoke. "You know I actually wanted to see you again, so I can pay you back."

He then took out a knife from underneath his kimono and ran towards Yume.

Hatori then rushed in and blocked the attack.

Yume's eyes grew wide and she felt blood splatter on her cheeks.

Hatori dropped to the floor, blood stained his shirt.

Akito's eyes twitched with anger, he took the knife from Hatori's back and threw it at Yume, hitting her in the shoulder blade.

Yume wailed out in pain and coughed up blood. She fell onto her side blood gushing out of her wound.

Hatori slowly crawled over to Yume.He touched her pale face with his quivering hand.

Akito's eyes now burned with furious anger, he went into a rage.

He grabbed the knife out of Yume forcing more and more blood to gush out.

He then repeatedly stabbed Hatori and Yume." I REFUSE TO ALLOW IT !" he screamed constantly.

Hatori and Yume flinched in pain."A..aki…akito...s.stop." Hatori whispered.

Akito came out of his rage and realized what he had done. He ran out into the hallway crying like a child. "HELP, HELP, HELP ME SOMEONE !"

Several of his servants ran to him. "Head master what is it..?" they all asked.

Akito explained it was an accident and they weren't to tell anyone about what happened.

Meanwhile….

Hatori and Yume were rushed to the hospital.

While Hatori and Yume were on their stretchers Hatori asked Yume if she'd marry him.Yume gladly accepted.

Even though Yume's face was pale when he asked her…blood still rushed to her cheeks…making her blush.

A Few Days Later…

Akito visited them in the hospital.Hatori and Yume had the same room in the E.R.

Akito sat down and began his proposition." Yume..Hatori.."

Hatori looked at Yume." Yes what is it..?" asked Yume.

"If you two will keep quiet about your injuries then I will allow you two to get married."

A huge smile appeared on Yume's face.

All three of them agreed that one they were released from the hospital that they would marry.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A few days pass and Tohru greets Yume and Hatori as they walk out of the hospital.

Yume held Hatori's hand.

"Hey you two" Tohru chirped.

Hatori gave a nod and Yume waved with her free hand.

Tohru walked beside Yume." So where are you two going..?" she asked hoping she didn't sound rude.

Yume looked over at Hatori, then back to Tohru."Akito's…so I think you should leave…for your own safety."

Tohru nodded. "Come by Shigure's afterwards okay..?" then she skipped off.

Yume and Hatori reached Akito's house within minutes. They knocked on the door.

Akito answered. "What do you two want now?" He asked with a frown.

Yume bowed. "Can our wedding be public?" She asked.

Akito smirked and nodded.

After that Yume and Hatori went to Shigure's and told Tohru, Yuki, Kyo and Shigure what happened.

They all decided the wedding would be in Shigure's backyard.

Hatori had his wedding tuxedo already.

Yume only needed to pick up her dress.Yume went to the store she ordered her dress from and went back to Shigure's to get ready.

Yume was in the bathroom when she was putting it on.

While she was putting it on she heard footsteps. She kept looking around but saw nothing.

Then the shower curtains burst open and a person dressed in all black stabbed Yume in the stomach…then took another one to the heart.

Yume fell to the floor holding her chest and stomach.

The person kicked Yume so that she was looking up at the ceiling.

They looked down at her, laughing.

Yume coughed and wheezed." Aki..to..w..why..?" she asked in pain.

"Did you really think I'd let you marry Hatori..?" Akito laughed some more. Then he got on top of her and started to choke her.

A few minutes later she breathed no more.

Akito then put the knife in one of her hands, put a piece of paper beside her and left her in her own puddle of blood.

Meanwhile Tohru and the others was all wondering what was taking Yume so long so they went to check on her.

They saw that the bathroom door was open, so they knew it was safe to go in.

Once they saw her body, drenched in blood they all screamed in terror.Tohru found the note and read it aloud;

_Hatori,_

_I'm so sorry, I realized that I wasn't ready to marry you and I couldn't take the regret of hurting you so I did what I felt what right… and that was to rid myself from this world. But I want you to know that I still love you with all my heart._

_Love,_

_Yume _

Tohru started to cry. They knew nothing of her brutal murder, and never would.

….The End….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well everyone don't fret for this is not the TRUE end…because there's a sequel! So stay tuned for: From Death To Breath.

©Fruits Basket Natsuki Takaya

©Supersnazzi 2006 True Love Blooms More Than Once


End file.
